


Sell Who's Soul

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Series: Horror and Other Fucked up things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: The room was the same but the doll was gone, replaced with a photo of a young woman holding a baby. On the bed was a young girl maybe 10 sitting on the edge with a man on his knees in front of her, she had blood coming out of her nose and a black eye.“You understand why I hit you right (Y/n)? You need to keep your mouth closed when other people talk. It's rude for a little girl to back talk her father.”Dean watched as the man slid his hand farther up the young girl's leg. Deans stomach turned and he tried harder to move. Sam noticed as well and froze.“Are you gonna be a good girl?”“Yes father.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers perhaps.

“ _ Dear (Y/n)  _

_ You are invited to the ten year reunion of class 2007-” _

 

‘Holy shit’ you thought.

 

You just kept your eyes on the seemingly innocent letter that was basically telling you to go back to hell for a few hours. You balled the letter up and threw it in the trash then ran to get it back out. How they found you is remarkable. 

 

You let out a annoyed sound. You were currently sitting in the library near Sam and Dean reading the stupid letter he handed you before going back to his new issue of Busting Asian beauty's he got. Sam turned and looked at your fearful yet confused face.

 

“ _ (Y/n)? _ What's wrong?”

 

Dean even looked up intrigued by the commotion.

 

“Um.. Nothing.. just junk mail..”

 

You knew you fucked up when you said junk mail, Sam had made it his mission the previous month to send all junk mail and credit card scam to another P.o box. 

 

You threw it in the trash again and played stupid until Dean went for it and you threw one of the lore books at him.

 

“OW! What the fuck  _ (Y/n)!?!” _

 

Sam grabbed it before you could reload and started reading it.

 

“A high school reunion? What's so bad about that? I always wanted to go to one of these.”

 

You gave Sam a sympathetic look for a few seconds on his lost childhood before launching a book at him.

 

“Hey what's wrong with that just go it might be fun and you can see old friends.”

 

Dean said like he understood the works of high school. ‘he was the cool kid’

 

You gave Dean a horrified look before getting up and leaving.

 

Your high school reunion would mark the day you left.. one day away from a full ten years.. ‘The end of the line’ 

 

“Fuck that!”

 

You ignored Sam's comment about how Dean was right. You knew they were both concerned. You met them when bobby called you in to help with a case, compared to you they were noobs, so long story short you kicked ass and got yourself on fast dial on both the brothers phones but after Castiel's God experience you kind of stuck with them. After teaming up with them they shared everything about themselves with you, but you didn't. The boys knew virtually nothing about you other than you were a hunter and 27. When you moved into the bunker you let your guard down and became more playful but you never interacted with others unless needed and the boys never saw you call anyone unless it pertained to a case. You knew they were curious and slightly worried but you just tripled your efforts in being a good hunter… ‘at least that's what you told them’

 

You fell face first into your pillow thinking about high school.. god how you hated high school..

 

Flash back

 

_ You pushed on the inside of the locker as hard as you could but it didn't budge, you were stuck. So very fucking stuck.. you worried about how your dad would react if you were late home again.  _

 

_ You signed as a tear escaped from your eye.. You didn't want to go home and you didn't want to stay here.  _

 

_ You heard footsteps and was relieved thinking the janitor had come to help you. You knew the teachers hated you so it couldn't be them. _

 

_ “Oh Piggy!” _

 

_ You closed your eyes praying that you could just turn to dust or die right now. _

 

_ “Where are you piggy.” _

 

_ End of flashback  _

 

In two days it would mark ten years you had been free. You closed your eyes as a tear escaped. The memory was pounded into your head, a reminder of how people really are. You got lucky with Sam and Dean, without them who knows where you'd be. You were lucky they didn't know.

 

A light knock came to your door. You quickly wiped your eye and sat up.

 

“Come in Sammy.”

 

Instead of Sam it was Dean who walked in.

 

“You think Sammy's the only one with a sympathetic side?”

 

You gave him a “Sam made you look” and Dean smirked.

 

“So why so weird? Come on you get to show them how hot you've gotten, and if you're lucky I'll be your arm candy.”

 

He gave you a sexy smile. Something you hated about Dean was his flirting, you knew he didn't like you that way but you hated it when he seemed like he did just to be joking, but on another hand there was no greater feeling than someone like Dean telling you how hot you are.

 

“Fuck no! I vote we just stay in. I have some stuff to take care of the day after so I don't see why.”

 

“Come on it'll be fun.”

 

“Trust me Dean, nothing about that place was fun.. I'm happy I got out and I'm not going back.”

 

You were letting your emotions out, you quickly made a neutral face and shrugged.

 

“School was so boring why would I want to go back?”

 

You knew Dean could tell you were bullshit in but you just ignored it and grabbed your knife.

 

“Well we have to go anyways. There is a case in the town anyway so we might as well stop by.”

 

You squinted your eyes at Dean.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

Dean pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket to show a news article he printed off. A 27 year old girl was mauled to death in her backyard, you grabbed the paper as your eyes widened 

 

Flash back

 

_ You were limping when Cassie grabbed your book bag to help you.  _

_ “What happened this time?” _

 

_ “Oh you know, shove me in a locker after school then come and torture me when their practice is over.” _

 

_ You laughed even though you felt like crying. Everything hurt and you knew your dad wasn't going to be happy. You were so scared you might have been over playing the limp so you could go slower. _

 

_ Cassie just stared at the ground when you noticed the black eye and make up covered hickeys on her neck. You stopped her and pulled her chin up. _

 

_ “When did your dad get back?” _

 

_ “last night.. he said he'd be over to see your dad today.” _

 

_ You both stopped breathing for a few seconds. You wanted to run away screaming but nobody cared. You knew you'd have to face then sometime..  _

 

_ Cassie dropped both your bags and pulled out a book from hers. _

 

_ “Do you know what a demon is?” _

 

_ You rolled your eyes knowing where this was going. _

 

_ “Cassie do you know what the definition of insanity is?” _

 

_ “Look I have everything ready for it. So we can both do it.. we can be free.” _

 

_ Cassie looked happy like never before, for once in both your lives she looked hopeful. _

 

_ “Cassie I don't know.” _

 

_ “I'm going to try it tonight.. I'll tell you what happens tomorrow.” _

 

_ Cassie grabbed her bag and ran off. Before she got to far she yelled back at me. _

 

_ End of flashback _

 

“Be strong we won't have to do this for long.”

You whispered while your eyes went over the paper.

  
  


“What?”

Dean asked with concern ridling his voice.

 

You looked up.

 

“Nothing.. just something I heard.”

 

You gave the paper back and saw Dean wanted to ask you something more but you got up before then.

 

“Well we don't want to be late so get your stuff.”

 

You packed your bag as Dean just looked at you.

 

“You knew her.”

 

It wasn't a question.

 

“Yup now let's go.”

 

You had already had your things packed so you left the room and went to the car. You jumped in the back seat and started to hyperventilate. You calmed down some by the time the boys got to you so you pretended to sleep so they wouldn't see your face. You silently cried when Dean turned his music on..

 

________________

 

When you guys got to the town Sam shook you awake. Dean had parked outside an old bates motel that looked all too familiar.

 

“Hey Dean we should go somewhere else.”

 

“What do you mean this is the cheapest price. All the others are like five star resort prices.”

 

You turned and made a face which Sam caught. Dean went in as you and Sam started unloading your guy's stuff.

 

“Maybe if you tell us things  _ (Y/n)  _ we could understand why you don't want to do things. You gotta start talking to us.”

 

You looked at Sam. You wanted to make him understand but you knew he wouldn't.

 

Dean came back out with a smile on his face.

 

“Got the keys and hot girls number.”

 

You took the number quickly and saw the name Kara scribbled on the top. For some reason something very dark and angry rolled into your stomach making you want to puke. You shoved the number back at Dean, grabbed your bag and one of the keys then locked yourself in the room. You could hear Dean and Sam bicker on what the hell was going on.

 

You pulled your legs to your chest and rocked yourself. 

 

____________________ 

 

You and Dean were driving to the victim's house while Sam was at the library. The whole way Dean kept trying to ask you questions about the town and you all but dodged everyone.

 

When you got there you both flashed your badges and walked in. The place was big and clean. Winning lottery tickets in a nice stack by the door and pictures of cute men on the walls along with one picture of some kids. 

 

You rolled your eyes at the prom 2007 picture which had the victim and her husband looking like dolls, all smiles and make up.

 

The sheriff walked in and nodded to Dean and I.

 

“The woman's name was Samantha Jones, lucky lady if you do ask me but I gotta ask why the FBI are interested, she was attacked by some dogs?”

 

Before Dean could answer you cut in.

 

“We think Ms. Jones may have faked a lot of the lottery tickets she got.”

 

“Well that just can't be. Samantha was a honest Christian girl, she would have never done something like that.”

 

You felt that darkness come back to your stomach. You couldn't help yourself.

 

“Well we wouldn't be here if she was so honest.”

 

Dean butted in as the sheriff made a pissed off face.

 

“I'm sorry my partner and I have been on a three day long job with no sleep. We understand and we are sure nothing of it but just want to make sure then we will be on our way.”

 

The sheriff nodded and gave me a glare before leaving. Dean grabbed your arm rather painfully and took you to the back room and slammed the door.

 

“What is wrong with you!? This whole trip has been one question after another and then you do something so careless like that?! You are never this stupid!”

 

“Sorry is just slipped out.”

 

“You're sorry?! You could have blown our cover  _ (Y/n) _ !?! What did she even do to you?!?”

 

Yup… Flashback

 

_ You were walking to school thinking about how much you hurt when a cold ice drink gets thrown at your head. You turn to where the drink had come from to see Samantha Jones ‘the schools whore oops I mean head cheerleader ‘ _

 

_ Her and a few guys were in her dad's jeep laughing at what they had done. You tried to turn around but something else it your back that was much harder and hurt a shit ton more.  _

 

_ You feel and felt as your entire body screamed out in pain. _

 

_ “Sorry fatty you're just a great target.” _

_ One of the boys yelled. _

 

_ You heard as the engines tarter and the drove right where you lay pliant on the ground, Samantha stepped out and put her size 8 high heel on your hand. _

 

_ “Think before you walk your fat fagy ass around our neighborhood.” _

 

_ You nodded as best as you could and she got back in the Jeep and left. You laid their for a while before you heard footsteps and prayed it was them finishing the job, unfortunately it was Cassie crouching down by you.. Cassie poked your hip and you yelled out in pain. _

 

_ “ Hey (Y/n)? Have you ever heard of a demon?” _

 

_ ______________________ _

 

Dean was looking at you with a angry expression waiting.

 

“No.. I just didn't like her face.”

 

You moved passed Dean and we're about to reach for the door when Dean stopped you.

 

“Look.”

 

You turned to see a open letter on the night stand with blood on it.. you look to Dean.

 

“The cops must have missed it.”

 

Dean reaches over with a small napkin from his pocket and picks it up. Deans face changes to confusion and horror. He looks at you and turns the letter around.

 

 

  * __Welcome home (Y/n)    -__



 

 

“ _ (Y/n)  _ you're gonna start explaining right now.”

 

‘Cassie’

 

______________________

 

You were currently sitting on your bed while both boys stared at you.

 

“You have been acting weird  _ (Y/n) _ . Not only since the letter but for a full week you've been out of it. You're normally better than Dean and I both but you've been off your game, now people are dying in your town and whoever or whatever is doing this seems to know you.”

 

You falter a bit.

 

“People? Like more than one?”

 

“Yes Ms. Jones had a high school sweetheart whose body was just found in the woods this morning. Do you know his name?”

 

“No!”

‘Tyler’

 

“His name was Tyler, ( _ Y/n).” _

 

You nodded..

 

“What is going on?”

 

This time Dean spoke.

 

“This is like a demon deal but bigger. Ms. Jones always seemed to win things and Mr. Steel was apparently irresistible to all women.. even kids..”

 

Everything went quiet at Dean's words.. 

 

You got up and grabbed your jacket.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I am going to see if my suspicions are right.”

 

“We’re going with you.”

 

You hugged Dean quickly then ran out the door. Both of them took a second before Dean realized you grabbed the keys from his pocket. They both ran out but you were pulling out and driving off.

 

____________________

 

You drove for a good half hour before you turned into the dusty old road way. The creepy yet strong house set before you. It had been many years since you had been here and yet it felt like no time at all. Everything was as it had been, the swing and ball still lay broken in the same places. You knew soon enough Sam and Dean would track you down so you had to make this quick.

 

You ran up the steps and pushed your way into the small house.

 

“Hey  _ (Y/n) _ .”

 

You turned to Cassie and your eyes went wide.

 

“Damn Cassie, you really went all out didn't you?”

 

“Tonight's the 10 year reunion  _ (Y/n) _ why look anything but perfect?”

 

She didn't look older.. at all.. she looked more beautiful than she ever had. She was wearing a stunning short red dress and high heels that looked all too familiar. 

 

You stepped back once you saw the large ring on her thumb.

 

“What happened Cassie?”

 

“Exactly what happened last time  _ (Y/n).  _ I do a spell and make a deal then those who take it die..”

 

“So you're just killing more?”

 

“You really think they deserve to live!?”

 

Cassie let out a laugh and got right into your personal space.

 

“They deserve to rot in hell love.”

 

You remembered the hair pin she had along with the dress.

 

“So Nicky and Ally are next?”

 

Cassie turned around with a smile.

 

“Then Jason, Ashley, Mike, Ben, Katy, Lisa, Kara, and then Noah.”

 

“You can't do this Cassie. We got out that's all that matters, we need to leave it alone.”

 

Cassie turned to you then flicked her wrist and Sam and Dean flew to the wall beside you.

 

“Now  _ (Y/n)  _ who are these handsome young men?”

 

You went to in front of them blocking them as much as you could from her sight.

 

“None of your business Cassie. Just let them go.”

 

“Oh come on now  _ (Y/n)  _ we share everything remember. Why can't I have a little taste.”

 

Cassie stopped before she got to close and let out an inhumanly loud laugh.

 

“Aww  _ (Y/n)  _ I didn't know you could have feelings anymore. Does your little boyfriend know what you are sweet heart or does he think you're just a tough little human?”

 

“Cassie stop!”

 

“You know  _ (Y/n)  _ let's just show them so I don't have to explain.”

 

You fell to the floor as Cassie touched both Sam and Dean's head.. You flinched as your head was invaded 

 

Yup.. Flashback..

 

_ Sam and Dean were standing in a very odd looking room. They looked to the bed where a young girl was crying.  _

 

_ They took in the room, it was bare with only a small doll on the dresser and some pictures. The bed was very small and the room as as well. The small window had rusted bar on it. _

 

_ Dean tried to move but his legs were not working. He could only stand there and watch. _

 

_ The door the the room opened and another little girl walked in both boys knew immediately it was the woman Cassie. _

 

_ She sat down on the floor and looked at the crying child. _

 

_ “What happened (Y/n) _ ?”

 

_ (Y/n) curled into a smaller ball. _

 

_ “M-M-my mommy is dead.” _

 

_ Cassie just kept watching. _

 

_ “I know (Y/n). I was asking how.” _

 

_ (Y/n) cried harder. _

 

_ “She was gonna tell the policeman about dad.. And.. And… And daddy pushed mommy.. and kept pushing her..” _

 

_ The memory ended and both the boys were put into another one. _

 

_ The room was the same but the doll was gone, replaced with a photo of a young woman holding a baby. On the bed was a young girl maybe 10 sitting on the edge with a man on his knees in front of her, she had blood coming out of her nose and a black eye. _

 

_ “You understand why I hit you right (Y/n)? You need to keep your mouth closed when other people talk. It's rude for a little girl to back talk her father.” _

 

_ Dean watched as the man slid his hand farther up the young girl's leg. Deans stomach turned and he tried harder to move. Sam noticed as well and froze. _

 

_ “Are you gonna be a good girl?” _

 

_ “Yes father.” _

 

_ He let out a very unnerving chuckle. _

 

_ “You know what to call me when we are all by our selves.” _

 

_ “Y-yes daddy.” _

 

_ The man stood up and started to unbuckle his belt. _

 

_ “Good girl.” _

 

_ The memory changed and Sam looked to Dean with a unspoken question in the air.  _

 

_ “Those scars aren't from hunting.” _

 

_ The next memory was inside a locker room. Both the boys saw as three large boys drug a girl who was kicking and screaming. One kept punching her as they shoved her into a locker. One punched her across the face and closed the locker. They laughed and pounded on the locker door. _

 

_ “See ya later Piggy.” _

 

_ They walked away leaving the girl there. After about five minutes they heard crying from within. Not loud but noticeable. Not soon after they heard a woman's voice yell out. _

 

_ “Where are you Piggy.” _

 

_ Dean noticed her from the front desk chick kara and two guys, one opened the locker and the girl stuck her head slightly in.. _

 

_ “Ready for a shower piggy?” _

 

_ The memory changed again but to a street where (Y/n) was walking down when someone threw a drink at her. Dean noticed the Jeep and the boys and girls in it, one of the girls was Samantha from the crime scene and one was Tyler the other vic. _

 

_ Tyler threw a book at (Y/n)s back and laughed while saying something Dean didn't catch. They pulled up right by where she lay still in the ground, the Samantha girl stepped on her hand while threatening her.  _

 

_ Both Dean and Sam started to feel very sick. Sam kept trying again to move but failed. Dean just stood there and watched the scene unfold. _

 

_ Cassie, Dean recognized,  walked over and crouched by (Y/n). Dean heard (Y/n) grown then.. _

 

_ “Hey (Y/n)? Have you ever heard of a demon?” _

 

_ The memory changed again. _

 

_ Dean looked to Sam. _

 

_ “She sold her soul.” _

_ Dean kept quiet as the new memory came up. _

 

_ “I don't think so Sam.” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” _

 

_ Dean didn't answer, instead he watched as (Y/n) lay bruised and naked on the small bed. This time there was no picture on the dresser. The room was only illuminated by the moon. Bright enough so the boys could see her face and busted up body. Her eyes were open and her face had a blank expression, the only way the boys knew she were still alive was the silent tears streaming down her face. _

 

_ *Knock Knock* _

 

_ Her head turned slightly to the window just as Cassie was sliding in. _

 

 

  * __(Y/n)__



 

 

_ You turned your head just as Cassie squeezed through your window. You didn't bother moving knowing everything would hurt if you tried. You were hungry, dehydrated, and weak but you stayed still hoping he would just come back and shoot you in the head. Instead you knew he would be back but to kill you wasn't his reason. He would come to tear you up more. To take more of your sanity.  _

 

_ “It worked (Y/n)!” _

 

_ Cassie grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered your nudity. You knew what Cassie was talking about but you chalked it up to her dad raping her hard enough that she lost her mind as well. _

 

_ ‘how convenient.’ _

_ You thought. _

 

_ “Cassie.. please take your insanity somewhere else.. if my father sees you, you know what he'll do.” _

 

_ You figured that was a scary enough threat but Cassie just smiled. _

 

_ ‘she is insane.’ _

 

_ “I don't think your dad will bother us again.. mine either..” _

 

_ You lifted an eyebrow at her wondering if you should take her to the hospital. _

 

_ “How about we visit the hospital Cassie?” _

 

_ “You might need to but first come with me.” _

 

_ She stood up and held out her hand. You were about to roll your eyes when you saw how bare her arms were.. how white and smooth her skin looked… her cuts weren't there. _

 

_ Your eyes went wide. _

 

_ “I didn't know your dad let you get that lotion stuff for scars.. Isn't it really expensive?” _

 

_ “You'll see.” _

 

_ Freaked out was officially active. You just looked at Cassie but soon enough grabbed her hand and followed her down stairs. You could hear laughing coming from the basement where Cassie seemed to be heading. As you got closer to the bottom steps you could see this weird circle thing drown on the floor and some guy standing in the middle. _

 

_ “What the fuck?” _

 

_ You noticed your father and Cassie father with women on their laps who didn't pay mind to either of you or even the weird dude in the circle. _

 

_ “It's about time.” _

 

_ The man in the circle said. He looked calm and almost annoyed but you saw a hint of fear. You knew if you saw it so did Cassie, but you couldn't figure out why he was scared. _

 

_ “Well I had to get my friend. First things first.” _

 

_ She turned to you. _

 

_ “What would you do to be free of your father?” _

 

_ The question struck you as odd.. out of everything in this room that was going on, that question struck something inside you that made so many alarm bells go off. _

 

_ “Um… anything.. I guess.” _

 

_ “Would you become something worse? Would you become something dark?” _

 

_ “Cassie what's going on?” _

 

_ “Would you give up your life as a human to be something greater? Something stronger and less fearful? Something powered by evil?” _

 

_ You just looked at her like she was fucking crazy. You turned your head slightly to your father who had a young woman on his lap. You felt off and you were right too. The woman on his lap, her skin was somewhat discolored, and when she turned her head her eyes were black. _

 

_ Whatever Cassie was saying felt as if it could be real. What would you do to escape? Would you give everything up? _

 

_ You looked back to Cassie who had her eyes slightly open lazily, like she knew what you were going to say. _

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

_ Well that shocked her. _

 

_ She smiled wide and open then looked to the demon. _

 

_ “Do it.” _

 

_ Before you could turn to him something inside you snapped. You felt your bones shift. You felt so much pain it was agonizing. Is this how you would die? Did Cassie just trick you? You turn your head enough to see Cassie withering in pain as well. _

 

_ Right before you pass out you see the demon back up in what looks like fear. _

 

_ ________________ _

 

_ You woke to sudden movement to your left. Before you can even think, your hand goes out and grabs it. You hear a laugh as your eyes open. _

 

_ You had Cassie’s ankle in your hands. She was standing over you. The whole basement was dark you realized as you got your baring under control. You couldn't see Cassie face from where you were but you noticed your father was curled into a ball in the corner crying like a child. _

 

_ You made a confused noise and sat up but your hand landed on something wet. You looked behind you to see a mangled corpse lying in a pool of blood. _

 

_ You moved so fast it made you dizzy. You were at the other end of the room before you knew it. You focused and realized how well you could see, smell, and hear.  _

 

_ Everything was sharp. You could almost taste the copper in the air. It made you hungry. You froze at the realization you had just come up with. _

 

_ Cassie smiled and looked up at you. Her whole face was covered in blood along with the front of her torn clothes. Cassie walked over to your father and picked him up. He thrashed and punched but tiny little Cassie was so much stronger then him. _

 

_ Cassie dumped him at your feet as he cried and begged you both to stop. Cassie smiled and grabbed your hand. _

 

_ “It's easy (Y/n). Just close your eyes and let it take over.” _

 

_ You just gave her a confused yet scared look. Cassie brought her bloody fingers up to your head and pressed down. _

 

_ The memory flashed into your head so much stronger than it ever had. You saw the dead motionless body of your mother as your father undressed her. Even in death he kept hurting her. You remembered sitting in that closet for hours listening to his grunts and moans then leaving and coming back again. You had only been 6 but you knew what was going to happen when he found you. You didn't want that to happen so for three days you stayed, but it didn't matter in the end. _

 

_ You felt as something dark came into your stomach. You felt as it spread from there to your arms, legs, and head. Everything felt good but in a very bad way. Before you knew it, you had your father's neck in your hands as you slowly suffocated him, before his eyes got to lost you bit into him. The blood in your mouth felt wonderful, every cut, scratch, and scar felt as if it was healing, your skin lightening. Everything felt right. _

 

_ End of flashback  _

 

You watched as Cassie stepped back from the boys.

 

“You haven't eaten in awhile (Y/n). No wonder you look like your old self.”

 

Cassie stood ad walked away.

 

“I'll get you some food.”

 

You sat on the floor and refused to look up. You were scared to look at the boys. You stood up and looked for anything that looked remotely weapon like.

 

“What happened after that?”

 

Dean's quiet voice startled you out of your search. You looked to them, Sam looked like he was about to cry and Dean… you didn't know what Dean's face showed..

 

“When I realized what I had done I went in search of the demon who turned me. That's how I found out about wolves, vampires, and other supernatural stuff. No demon would tell me what was going on no matter how hard I tried nobody knew what I was talking about or they wouldn't tell me. Then I met bobby and I figured I'd put my curse to good use.”

 

“What do you eat?”

 

“Anything.. but to keep my power at even 5% juice, whatever we hunt. I can only get good juice from humans but the supernatural work too.”

 

You saw a small silver blade behind the clock on the shelf. You pulled it out just as Cassie was walking back in. You pulled it up into the sleeve of your jacket.

 

“Here drink this. It will bring you up to my level.”

 

Cassie handed you a glass of blood that had a few pieces of what you could only assume was heart in it. You tried to hand it back but Cassie just sighed.

 

“(Y/n) you know I'd never hurt you but I will hurt these boys. I need you at your best for tonight so drink up, and all of it.”

 

Cass pulled a chair out right in front of the wall she pinned the boys to and sat down to watch.

 

You just looked at her then to Dean and Sam. Sam wasn't looking at you and Dean, Dean nodded his head and gave you a small smile. You looked back at the glass. You brought it to you lips and chugged it down. You felt the all too familiar darkness seep into your stomach and spread. You felt your skin take on that glow and your wounds and scars disappear. Cassie jumped up and clapped.

 

“Bravo!! Now it's time for our little reunion.. I'll take big guy you take short one. Oo I have a dress for you too.”

 

Cassie dragged you up stairs but before she got to far she snapped her fingers.

 

“You boys have cloths in the front room. Get dressed and be ready in 20 minutes. If you aren't ready I'll hurt one of you..”

 

The unspoken promise of you being the one to get hurt was left unsaid. You knew Cassie couldn't take you on full force but you knew she could make it long enough to hurt the boys.

 

Cassie took you upstairs, Dean looked at you before you were shoved into Cassie's old bedroom. On her bed was a familiar dress you had worn to prom junior year, they had thrown mud and fake blood at you so you threw it away. Looking on the dress you would think it was brand new, but you knew Cassie was so poetic that she must bring back the dress they ruined to end their lives. You slipped the knife into your underwear while getting undressed.

 

Cassie got you ready and down stairs by the boys who were dressed up and waiting by the door. Cassie smiled and hugged you.

 

“Now everyone understand this, if you do as I wish and this night goes off without a hitch (hehe) you all can go home safe and sound. No more deaths no more anything from me, but if any of you do something stupid I'll hurt the other one or I'll kill one of you boys.. for once I think (Y/n) and I should have the night out we deserve. Sasquatch you're with me.”

 

She grabbed Sam's arm and lead him out. Sam looked at you with worry and what you thought was disappointment. Dean and you stood until they reached the car.

 

“You get Sam to ask to go to the bathroom and you follow, I'll deal with her. Just get as far from there as possible.”

 

“(y/n)-”

 

“I can take her but I can't if I'm worried about her hurting yo- you guys. Just for once listen to me.”

 

You walked forward in your black heels slightly off balance before Dean caught you. He gave you a look yet again you couldn't pin point. He held you closer than need be and helped you to the car. You and Dean both stopped short when you saw a limo instead of the 67 Impala.. You sent a look of questioning to Cassie who simply smiled and waved her hand.

 

“Oh it is safe but a limo is much classier.”

 

Dean scoffed and helped you into the limo.. halfway to the school Cassie turned to Sam..

 

“Just to be an amazing person I'm gonna make little Sammy here a nice deal.”

 

Before you could ask what she meant her fingers touched Sam's head and Sam went unconscious. Dean grabbed the champagne bottle as a weapon but Cassie touched her fingers to him before he could and he was out.

 

“Cassie you said-”

 

“Oh hush I'd never hurt you (y/n). I simply am making this the best experience ever.”

 

You just looked at her before Sam and Dean began to wake.

 

“(Y/n)? Sweetheart did I fall asleep?”

 

Dean sat up and wiped his eyes and Sam leaned into Cassie.

 

“Sorry babe must have fell asleep.”

 

Sam kissed Cassie and before you could freak out and throw a shoe at him Dean grabbed your face and brought you into a searing kiss. You forgot the shoe and the crazy monster you and Cassie are, you forgot the murders and blood and bullies, you forgot every horrible moment before Dean and this kiss. That blackness inside of you didn't feel dark anymore. It felt light and warm, it enveloped you and Dean into an almost timeless bubble. You felt for the first time in your life at peace.

 

Dean pulled away slightly and you tried to follow him. He chuckled and leaned his head against yours. For a few seconds you just breathed the same air. Everything was perfect.

 

“I love you.”

 

You heard the words come out of Dean's mouth. You wanted to believe them. You truly did, but you knew he didn't feel the same. The words were fake and everything in you knew that. Dean didn't live a lot of things. Sam and his car he did, but you weren't on that list and you never were.

 

At your own realization you pulled back. You looked to Cassie who was snuggled into Sam looking out the window. Sam however was looking at you with a smile but something almost angry in his eyes. You looked to Dean who had a smile as well but sadness in his eyes. The boys were coherent but they weren't in control. You looked to Cassie who looked happy, she glowed and for a second you understood, they hurt you both, they were high on others misery, but more than anything else they hurt you.. why did they deserve to live.

 

Sam and Dean were going to hate you. You let a single tear escape and quickly wiped it away.

 

“(Y/n) are you alright?” 

  
Dean asked and pulled your chin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two perhaps some rape if you look at it from afar but you know its all for the story

 

 

To say you were surprised to see all these people again was an understatement, to even say the word understatement was an understatement. Why did you keep saying understatement? 

 

(y/n) looked around the old gym that she used to be tormented in, hell even the people who used to torment you were standing not to far away in a little pile like the pack of animals ready to kill something. You held onto Dean's arm tighter than need be. You had gone against monsters that ate people's faces and witches that could turn your skin into fire with just a flick of their wrists but this right here right now was the most frightened you'd been in a long time.

 

You knew most of the faces as you, Dean, Sam, and Cassie pushed your guys way through the crowd to the punch table. The old popular kids even took an interest in you guys, Cassie didn’t look a day over 18 and at your rate you didn’t either. Dean and Sam smiled as if nothing was wrong but their eyes told a different story. 

 

Cassie smiled at you then turned as a small group of people approached you guys. 

 

“Well i’ll be damned, if it ain’t piggy and freak show, And who are these handsome hunks of men? Hookers?”

 

“Husbands.”

Sam answered

 

Dean pulled you tight against him as he raised your hand which (like magic) held a beautiful gem right on your ring finger, you quickly looked to Cassie who just seemed to be smiling like a madman. 

 

The group of people seemed to go pale slightly and the leader (old and worn), Kara Hans seemed to be looking for a way to back track. 

 

“um.”

 

Sam butted.

 

“I couldn’t really care less what you have to say so i’m going to take my dear wife here and go find some cake, Dean, (y/n) care to join me.” 

 

If this was real at all you may have laughed loudly and flipped all of them off, you may have bear hugged Dean and kissed his adorable kissable lips right in front of all those assholes, you may have even hugged Cassie for her brilliant idea of coming, but it wasn’t real, Sam and Dean were in trouble and you were going to have to kill your best friend to save some assholes you hated more than Rowena, and when it is all over they still won’t treat you with respect, they won’t even know you saved them, and to top it all off the one person who understands you, who saved you will be dead. 

 

You took a glance at Cassie as you all walked away. This was her dream come true and it pained you to look at her happy face, Cassie had someone other than you to stand up to people for her, someone who unlike you could look at her with utter love and affection, even though you knew she knew it wasn’t real it didn’t lesson when she gave same a heart wrenching smile and hugged close to him.

 

You knew Cassie and you knew she would wait to kill them till after she got the grown. Cassies dream was to always have the crown and nobody nor nothing would make her give it up thus the killing would wait till then, you only had maybe an hour until then so you set to work trying to release Dean from his mental trap.

 

So far you had only managed to make him grunt in pain which ended quickly when the noise left his mouth. Cassie turned around near the lunch table with food set out and looked you straight in the eye.

 

“It’s no use (Y/n), while you hid your powers away i trained mine, it took years to make this lock right and moments of focus won’t undo that.”

 

she turned back around to Sam and stuffed a cherry in his mouth.

 

You knew she was right so you left Dean's side to find a way around the lock in the Impala, you stopped suddenly realizing that you took a limo and not the Impala. You wanted to punch something, you felt the darkness creep inside your gut pulling for control, when it started creeping up your throat you felt a hand so warm and loving touch your shoulder making the darkness lower itself. You turned to see Dean smiling down at you.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“You know what’s wrong Dean.”

 

You tried to turn away from the warmth but Dean held on to you.

 

“Was it those girls?”

 

Yet again you mentally hit yourself for not realizing Dean as well was under Cassie's lock making the whole situation about ten times harder. Your hands came up to your face as you felt yourself begin to cry, you forced the tears down but you felt at any second you would bust.

 

“Hey baby whats wrong?”

 

Yup that did it.

 

You turned away from Dean and walked as fast as you could to the locker room, as soon as you made it in there you tried to breath but as you looked up and saw the permanent marker stain of fatty on your old locker you burst.

 

You fell to your knees as a sob tore through you. How the hell were you going to fix any of this? You couldn’t even save your own mother from a monster what possible chance did you have to save the guys who were now your last family and even kill your best friend? You hiccuped as the sobs got more prominent. 

 

The warmth spread through you fast as you were lifted off the ground by Dean. He sat down on a bench with you on his lap.

 

“You are perfect.”

 

You sobbed harder.

 

“I mean it (Y/n) you are absolutely perfect.”

 

You looked up at that stupid locker and wiped your nose. Dean looked at it as well and put you down. He walked over and opened it then with the strength only Dean could muster he tugged on it till the hinges came off and the locker door was free from the locker. He walked to the trashcan and threw it in then turned to you with a huge smile, even his eyes lit up.

 

You let out a laugh so loud it was inhuman. Dean walked over to you and stopped you in a kiss that made the warmth turn to full fledged fire. Dean was down on his knees in front of you as the kiss grew more deep. The fire inside you was making your mind fuzzy, all you could feel was your desire and nothing else seemed to register to you. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around him, he shoved you against a wall making you rub against his…. gun? 

 

You let your hand wander and yup it definitely was not a gun. The fire in you made everything more sensitive, it felt like any moment you would burst into flames if Dean wasn’t inside you. His hands went up your dress and into your panties, for a split second no longer than that fear tingled, you hadn’t been touched like that in a good way, come to think of it all of this was new to you. As you came to realize the need as something new a shiny the fire took over. You shoved Dean away so hard he fell back and slid a few feet, he had a smile but his eyes seemed bewildered you looked up into a mirror to see you had gone full fledged monster, Your fingers had grown into small knife looking things, your eyes were slits, and your body had spots or pure white all over you (Y/C/S) skin. You looked beautiful really.

 

The fire tore on as you ripped off Deans pants and underwear, You sliced through your own underwear and impaled yourself on Deans hard length. you hesitated for a slight second wanting to fight the fire but Dean's hands curled around your hips stirring you on. You rode him as if your life depended on it, the fire flared and burst from you making the room light up with every flick. You looked down at Dean and saw his face twist in pleasure, a slight purr came out of you as he bucked up into you. 

 

You heard a bang and looked up to see Cassie and Sam. Cassie with a look of pure horror and Sam with one to match. She flung her arm and sent you flying into the lockers, you knew you needed to get back to Dean the fire was only getting worse and you needed Dean. Sam tried to run to Dean but you quickly flung him away as well as Cassie, but before she got out the door he said something and Dean passed out. You went to him trying to wake him quickly so you could continue.

 

When his eyes opened he gasped and you took that as an okay to shove your tongue down his throat. Dean cupped your face and pulled back slightly, you let you a whimper buy obeyed, what could possibly be more important then fucking right now. 

 

“(Y/n) you need to focus on me okay?”

 

No duh Dean.

 

the words didn’t leave your mouth so you just nuzzled his neck and scraped long his jugular with your fangs. 

 

“DEAN!! SHE’S TRYING TO MATE YOU!! YOU NEED TO DENY HER!!”

 

What a wonderful idea. You didn’t even think of that, Dean could be your mate he's perfect, he’s strong, and kind, and brave, plus he always smells so good like a bacon cheeseburger with leather and pie. 

 

You turned just in time for Cassie's arm to go up, you flung her before she even got that far and threw Sam along with her, this time you shoved some lockers in front of the door just to make sure. You turned your attention back to Dean. Before he could protest you slid him back into and let the fire run through you both. Dean gasped and held on to you for dear life, after a few seconds right when you felt the coil almost snap Dean shoved you off him. 

 

It was like cold ice water all over you. The fire was gone and all of your scenes started coming back, the first thing to enter your mind was unwanted. Dean seemed to be talking but you tuned it out. You felt the emptiness scream at you, he had denied you. 

  
You felt a pair of hands touch you but you flinched back. You heard more yelling and screaming but again nothing seemed to come through, as more of your mind came back you realized what you had done, you were supposed to protect Dean and Sam, you were supposed to use your powers for good. you glance up and see blood running down Sam's hairline right onto his cheek. You did that, you are the very thing you try to stop in this world. A sob tore through your lips as you looked at Sam, your Sammy. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and look at you. You closed your eyes and begged to be somewhere else, and just like that…. you were


End file.
